Titan Merchandise
by Tianimalz
Summary: What do the Titans do with their own merchandise? Chapter 1: Titan Popcicles.


**I do not own Teen Titans or anything related to Teen Titans other then this fan fiction. **

**Please Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**Titan Merchandise**. **  
**

**Chapter 1: Titan Popcicles.**

"What are you two doing?" Robin asked Cyborg and Beast Boy as he walked into the kitchen area, he had heard a bunch of noise, and wanted to make sure no one was killing the other with the frying pan, or attempting to.

"Playing!" Beast Boy and Cyborg turned to Robin, holding up popcicle remakes of the Titans.

"What are those?" Robin raised his eye brow in quistioning.

"Teen Titan popcicles!" Cyborg held up the box, a picture of all the Titans along side the popcicles.

"Their awesome!" Beast Boy added in. "You can do all kinds of things with them!" He held up the green Beast Boy popcicle then started smashing the Cyborg one in his other hand. "MUAHAHA!"

"Ooookaaay..." Robin took a step back.

"And look at this!" Cyborg held a Starfire, and a Robin popcicle. "Oohh Robin! I looove you!" He said in a mock Starfire voice, "I feel the same!" He jiggled the Robin popcicle.

Robin's face turned as red as the popcicle before he snached the popcicles from the laughing cyborg, "GIME THOSE!"

"Party Pooper," Cyborg acused.

Raven walked past, wrapped tightly in her cloak, she glanced at the three boys and shook her head. "And I thought the puppets where bad enough." She muttered.

"Look Rae! Theres one of you to!" Beast Boy held up the purple and blue Raven popcicle.

"Whoo," She chanted in monotone.

Beast Boy stuck his toung out at Raven before turning back down to his popcicles. "Oh by the way Beast Boy! I think you are the funniest dude that ever lived!" He made the Raven popcicle say.

"Yo man, that is SO unreal! Gime that!" Cyborg took the Raven popcicle, the real Raven watched with a raised eye brow. "DIE VEGGIE BOY!" Cyborg whapped the Raven popcicle on the Beast Boy one, till they both broke.

"Dude! You killed me!" Beast Boy whinned as he looked at the half popcicle. Robin shook his head and set the two popcicles he held down and walked off.

"You boys have... fun." Raven also walked off.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked down at their half melted popcicles then at th box, turning to each other with grins that rarely meant good news.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Cyborg asked.

"If your thinking about what these things would taist like with tofu, then yes." Beast Boy grinned.

"..." Cyborg slapped his forhead. "No."

**)Time Skip(**

"This had better be good." Robin said as he sat down on the couch next to the awaiting Starfire and Raven. All three Titans looking at Beast Boy and Cyborg who where grinning down at them.

"So whats your _brillient_ idea?" Raven asked, the book of Azarath held cracked in her hands.

"I am of the most excited to see this idea you have come up with!" Starfire piped.

"Okay, me and Cyborg where bored, and so then we got an idea!" Beast Boy declaired.

"...Well, I'll be in the back room if you need me." Robin stood up to leave, though Cyborg then forced him to sit down.

"I'm scared," Raven sighed.

"Just a minute," Cyborg said. Robin groaned and sat back down with crossed arms.

"Just hurry up with it!"

"We made a video!" Beast Boy declaired before pressing PLAY on the remote then sitting down as Cyborg did.

**VIDEO:**

The counter is shown, and we can hear two whispering voices from behind the kitchen counter.

"Is it recording?" Beast Boys voice whispered.

"Yes!" Cyborg hisses. A minute later we see a Cyborg popcicle, then joined by a Beast Boy popcicle, though it seems to have a bite taken out of the side. "Yo man, what happened to you?"

"Silkie ate me." Beast Boy grumbles.

"Oh," Cyborg clears his throat before going on as the voice of the uh- blue popcicle. "Wheres the rest of the team Beast Boy? We need to team up to defeat the evil witch of the uh-... KITCHEN!"

The half eaten Beast Boy turned around a few times, "I think I see Robin coming now! Hi Robin!" A Robin popcicle with the head bitin off came hopping into view.

"Did Silkie eat Robin too?" Cyborg's voice hissed.

"No, I ate him, taist like cherry." Beast Boy's whisper replys. We hear somone whapping somthing, most likely Cyborg whapping Beast Boy becuase then we hear B yelp and hiss an "Oww!"

After all the grumbling, Robins headless body moves as Beast Boy voices for it. "Where is Starfire? My girlfriend?"

**END.**

"HEY!" Robin snaped as his face started glowing red again.

"SHHH!" Beast Boy and Cyborg hissed.

**VIDEO:**

"Here I am!" Cyborg's girly voice said as the Starfire popcicle form.

"Good! Now we must-" Beast Boy stopped as he some how manedged to bring in the Raven popcicle. "OH NO!" The Beast Boy popcicle moves as it is voiced. "ITS THE WICKED WITCH OF THE KITCHEN!" The Raven popcicle then starts moving as it is voiced. "Yes! It is me! DIEEE!" Beast Boy takes the Robin popcicle behind the counter as we hear slirping noises, moments later only a popcicle stick is shown.

"RROOOBBBIIINN!" Cyborg voices the Starfire popcicle.

"And he is only the first of many!" the Raven popcicle shook as it 'talked'. Then the Beast Boy popcicle moved. "BEAST DUDE TO THE RESCUE! phsssttt wooooo BOOM!" Beast Boy voices before making the BB popcicle knock Raven one onto the counter, where he then voices for her again. "I'm meellttting!"

"We are saved!" The Cyborg shouts with joy, before Silkie comes roaring past the camera and taking the popcicle Cyborg, then running with it. Both boys stand up from behind the kitchen counter. "HEY! THAT MONSTER TOOK MY POPCICLE! Wait is he... he's coming back... AHH!" Silkie then tackles Cyborg out of the screen. Beast Boy looks down as he watches, giving the camera a weird look before looking back down at Cyborg. Finally then reaching over and turning the camera off.

**END.**

"Soo..." Beast Boy and Cyborg stood up in front of their three friends, only one of which seemed to have enjoyed it, Starfire was giggling.

"..." Robin and Raven just staired at the two boys with raised eye brows.

"Too much time." Raven said shaking her head.

"...What did you do with the popcicles?" Robin asked, fearing a giant mess of melted frozen Titan figures.

"I shared them with Silkie." Beast Boy grinned.

After a pause Cyborg and Beast Boy sighed then moped off, till they got the idea of going back to the store, to see what other items they could find...

**The End, or is it?**

**

* * *

**

I was walking through Wall-Mart and saw a box of Teen Titan Popcicles... and... Wha La! XD I don't know anything about them, I was even told there isn't a Raven one. But hey, this is fan fiction right? I had fun. You guys let me know if I should write some more for this, possibly using action figures, or posters, or somthing XD **  
**

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


End file.
